


Think Before You Speak

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie and Stan annoy each other. But big surprise there.Oneshot/drabble





	Think Before You Speak

"Hey," Richie smirked. He was just hanging out with Stan. How could this go wrong? Well, a lot of different ways actually, knowing the two of them. He continued. "Spell tuna sub backwards."

"Shut the fuck up, Richard," Stanley muttered. He rolled his eyes. He loved his friend of course, but he hated him sometimes too.

"Wow!" Richie looked insulted. As if he totally didn't deserve all the shit Stan gave him. He did though, because god knows he gave Stan shit too. "Staniel, you wound me. Be still my beating meat."

Wait. What the fuck did he just say?

Stan's eye twitched slightly.

"Richie...do you ever _think_ before you speak?"

"Do I ever what before I what now?"

Right. Of course not.


End file.
